Trials of the Paladin Knight
The Trials of the Paladin Knight were a series of quests and tasks established by Duke Maxen Montclair and Sir Aab Llynned for aspirants of the Order of Saint Isaac to complete in order to attain knighthood. Each trial grants an aspirant a piece of the order's Truesilver ceremonial armor. The trials are divided by the three prime virtues of the Holy Light: Tenacity, Compassion and Respect. Pilgrimage and other training devices are included in the trials. =Lecture Curriculum= ---- Each Aspirant must be instructed by Paladin Knights in the history of the order and its place within the Church and Kingdom. While not all lessons must be attended personally, Aspirants should take the time to avail themselves to the documents covered. The Three Prime Virtues of the Light This text is shared by several holy orders and holds the core tenants of the faith of the Church of the Holy Light. Saint Isaac, Savior of Westridge Isaac Degaullier is the Patron Saint of the order. His story is a proper lesson in the necessity of respect, duty, honor, and sacrifice. Saint Josephine, Martyr of Westfall Saint Josephine is the Patron Saint of the healing order of Westridge. Her charity, compassion and tragic death should be well known by Aspirants as they take on their trials. Various Orders and Sects of Paladins There are various orders and sects of Paladins beyond the Silver Hand and Order of Saint Isaac. Each has its own unique interpretation of the Holy Light. Knowledge of the various orders will help an Aspirant relate to the other sects of the Holy Light and how to work with them... or against them. History of the Eastern Kingdoms The Eastern Kingdoms hold a vast and tumultuous history. Understanding it will help an Aspirant know their place in Azeroth. =Combat Training= ---- An Aspirant must be instructed in the means of combat by their betters. Fighting with maces, shields and heavy armor are skills that must be learned by any who wish to bear the title of Paladin Knight. Instruction must also be given on wielding the Holy Light and using its boons in combat. *Completing Combat Training rewards an Aspirant with the mace of the Order of Saint Isaac. =Pilgrimage= ---- An Aspirant of the Order of Saint Isaac must attend two of three pilgrimages to holy sites in Azeroth. *Completing two pilgrimages awards an Aspirant with the greaves and boots of the Order of Saint Isaac. Pilgrimage to Sorrow Hill Perhaps the safest of the North’s pilgrimages, the tomb of Uther the Lightbringer is a common destination for aspiring Paladins and one of the most powerful holy sites. Pilgrimage to Lights Hope An ancient place of both bloodshed and worship, Light’s Hope Chapel is the capital of the Argent Crusade and on the forefront of the fight against the Forsaken and Undead Scourge. Pilgrimage to Alonsus Chapel Perhaps the most dangerous pilgrimage, Alonsus Chapel lies deep within Stratholme, a city still burning from the siege of Prince Arthas Menethil. For all the horrors upon its doorstep, the chapel has never been consumed - a fitting testimony to the power of the light in dark places. =Trials of Tenacity= ---- The trials of tenacity test the Aspirant's resolve to stand as an arbiter of the law and the virtues of the church. Trial of Patience The Aspirant must stand guard within the Cathedral of Light for a week under guidance of the clergy and temple knights. Should the Aspirant be deemed an overall burden instead of an aid for the duration of the posting, the Aspirant shall fail the trial. *This trial awards the Aspirant with the shield of the Order of Saint Isaac. Trial of Bravery The Aspirant must join in five pitched battles against enemies of the Kingdom and Church alongside the order. Should the Aspirant desert the field in any battle, the Aspirant shall fail the trial. *This trial awards the Aspirant with the breastplate of the Order of Saint Isaac. =Trials of Compassion= ---- The trials of compassion test the Aspirant's heart - deeming if they care for those around them. *These trials may only be taken after the Trials of Tenacity have been completed. Trial of Mercy The Aspirant must tend to the wounds of prisoners of war for a day with accompaniment. Should the Aspirant refuse to administer treatment or injure any of the prisoners of war, the Aspirant shall fail the trial. *This trial awards the Aspirant with the mantle of the Order of Saint Isaac. Trial of Charity The Aspirant must commit to an act of charity within the realm of the Kingdom and Church with accompaniment - be it donating to an orphanage, aiding the homeless or assisting in rebuilding destroyed homes. Should the Aspirant be deemed reluctant in their charity, the Aspirant shall fail the trial. *This trial awards the Aspirant with the gauntlets of the Order of Saint Isaac. =Trials of Respect= ---- The trials of respect test the Aspirant's recognition of their place in the church and its orders. *These trials may only be taken after the Trials of Compassion have been completed. Trial of Honor The Aspirant must accompany the reliquary of the Church in a quest to obtain a holy artifact. Should the Aspirant be deemed an overall burden instead of an aid for the duration of the posting, the Aspirant shall fail the trial. *This trial awards the Aspirant with the pauldrons of the Order of Saint Isaac. Trial of Loyalty The Aspirant must pledge their loyalty to the Archbishop of the Holy Church within the Cathedral of Light. Should the Aspirant fail to attend the ceremony, the Aspirant shall fail the trial. *This trial may only be taken once all other trials, training, lectures and pilgrimages are completed. *This trial rewards the Aspirant with the title of Knight of the Silver Hand and Paladin Knight of the Order of Saint Isaac. The helm and mantle of the order are awarded to the Aspirant. Category:Order of Saint Isaac Category:Ceremonies Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Chapelry of Westridge